


"God knew you guys would wind up together"

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional, Flying, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pride, Reminisce, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil watch Queer Eye on the planeWritten for Phandom Fic Fest's Pride fic!





	"God knew you guys would wind up together"

**Author's Note:**

> MILD QUEER EYE SPOILERS! (If you haven't watched the first episode of the second season yet wyd) 
> 
>  
> 
> This was written quite fast as I ended up having a really weird and frustrating night but dnp's tweets stuck out to me so sorry if it doesn't make sense/fit with the themeing all that well.

It was said that being in high altitude with so much pressurized air can cause emotions to fluctuate. But Dan wasn't excepting himself to be a complete sobbing mess only after the first episode of Queer Eye. 

It hit in in an experience he could connect with. Family members and a community he grew up with that were part of a religious community that he always felt parallel with. But he was also glad he could relate to feeling love and light from part of a family he was lucky to call his own. Sexuality was a big part of himself that he never really liked to label, or make a fuss about. Sexuality and attraction was fluid for Dan. He was lucky to have found someone so perfect to share all his experiences with. Dan felt another wave of emotion run through his veins as he felt a sense of pride and love for who he calls his partner. 

Maybe that's why he was a sobbing mess as the credits started to roll. 

He felt Phil's fingers gently massage their way into Dan's hair and Dan felt warmth grow in his chest. A flood of tears staining his cheeks as he hid his face in his neck pillow. 

"You okay?" He read Phil's lips through the hum of the plane. Dan nodded, wiping his face and sniffing. He suddenly wanted to wrap himself in Phil's arms, but he knew he couldn't do that. 

"Fucking Queer Eye," Dan mumbled, forcing himself to smile before his emotions broke through a second wall and he was crying again. He could tell Phil was laughing at him. 

He pushed his laptop to the side and stood up, walking through the airplane cabin to get to the nearest toilet and locked him inside it. He managed to give himself a sturdy look in the mirror, watching his beet red face drip wet tears of affection down his cheeks. He laughed to himself, gripping the small counter in the airplane toilets. Dan splashed some water on his face and moisturize his hands with the complimentary lotion that was on the side. He took a deep breath and watched the colour in his face start to lighten.

He reflected on the episode as he calmly walked back to his business class seat. Reflecting back on his own experiences, coming out to his grandmother for the first time and then his parents. Feeling the shock and the love that they still had for him after meeting Phil for the first time. Seeing the bright change that Phil had brought Dan they had never seen before. He felt the heat of humiliation flood him gingerly as he sat back down next to Phil. Phil gently pet his arm. 

"Can I watch that episode?" He managed, Dan scoffed at him. 

"I don't think I can bear to go through that again." His voice cracked along with a laugh that escaped from the back of his throat. 

So he watched Phil watch the episode silently. Reacting the same way Dan did only an hour before. He caught Phil wiping his eyes as the last ten minutes started to conclude. They locked eyes briefly as the sweet messages from Tammye started to play and Dan smiled. Feeling his eyes grow dewy once again. 

"Dammit, god damn it!" Phil muttered throwing his headphones off and covering his face in his arms. Dan chuckled while petting Phil's forearm. 

They weren't religious, but they suddenly felt like they had a purpose. A purpose for what they were doing and why they were doing it. That God had truly set them up to be together and to do what they were doing.

Sharing a love that was shown in front of others, and holding a proud feeling for what they have achieved _because_  of their shared love. A world knows they love each other, and supports them into doing fun and exciting things like traveling the world and showcasing that love to others in great lengths. 

They've created their own community, and a lifestyle neither of them could have even imagined. It was surreal. That a fraction of their love and friendship they were able to show online could lead them to the life they're currently living. For their audience to create friends and even their own relationships because of what Dan and Phil were able to call their career. 

It was a different feeling of pride they could never describe. 

It wasn't long before they were both looking lovingly at each other and sharing sobs. Causing the passing flight attendants to grow a strange worry for two tall men completely in shambles. They'll laugh about it sooner than later, but for the time being, they let their love and empathy consume them. 


End file.
